


Faint Heart Never Won Fair Lady

by NWCountrygirl17



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, mikaelson brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NWCountrygirl17/pseuds/NWCountrygirl17
Summary: the latest hurdle has been cleared. The original siblings are reunited and for once in their lives they all have a chance to breathe... All but Elijah that is it's time for the noble sacrificing Mikaelson (with a little help) to embrace some happiness and believe himself worthy of getting it. Summery sucks better story inside.  Please R/R.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Elijah finds himself having trouble with admitting his deepest feeling because he's... Well Elijah. What does a 1000 year old vampire afraid of taking a chance on love need? Two Quasi-Well meaning meddling brothers of course.

** Chapter 1: Older and Wiser? **

"If there is something you would like to say Niklaus just say it," Elijah continuing the task he has assigned himself of chopping firewood. "After so many years in confinement, you, standing there in silence is off putting."

"Oh, don't mind me I'm simply trying to figure, why you've been avoiding Hayley since the moment we got back," Klaus answered and stepped forward. "I expected there to be a grand reunion after such a long, forced separation."

"And I expected after an equally long separation you would be focused on your daughter," he grunted bringing down the ax again. "Getting to know Hope instead of meddling in my private life."

"Freya is keeping Hope entertained with a little witchy show," Klaus swiped the ax from Elijah's hands and threw it into a nearby tree. "But we're not talking about me and my sweet daughter, we're talking about you and her mother."

"If there is anything notable between myself and Hayley I will be sure to discuss it with her," Elijah picked up a piece of wood and ripped it in half. "At any rate after all she's done she deserves a reprieve from our multitude of family drama."

"Remember brother _faint heart never won fair lady._ "

"Niklaus if I want your advice about women or anything I will be sure to ask for it," the elder Mikaelson was quickly losing patience with the conversation. "Until such a time I'll quote something you have often said to me, sod off."

"Oh, come on she only occupied your thoughts every moment we were in Freya's little dream world." Kol suddenly appeared jumping out of the tree nearest to them. "She was all he talked about. Hayley this… Hayley that… Will I ever see Hayley again?"

"Shut up Kol."

"Hey Nik," He continued as if Elijah hadn't spoken. "Care to guess who is the most beautiful creature Elijah's ever seen?"

"That's a tough one. Stab in the dark…" Klaus chuckled. "Hayley?"

"10 centuries walking this Earth and my brothers still insist on behaving like children. If only daggering were still an option," Elijah began to load the firewood into his arms. "Though I wonder at the pair of you did this particular brand of insight stem from all your long-lasting relationships?"

"Ah it seems we've hit a nerve." It was nice that for once he was not to be point of fraternal contention "We all know how Saint Elijah hates to be told he's wrong."

"Please this judgement from either of you is laughable."

"I have a question though," Kol vamped in front of his eldest living brother as he was moving to go. "What gives you the right to be such a coward?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you heard me, do you have any idea what I would give for one more day with Davina?" He moved as Elijah tried to move past him, even going so far as to grab his shoulders. "You have a woman who just spent 5 years thinking of nothing but us, and here you are squandering time yet again. I lost Davina but in that last moment there wasn't one doubt that I loved her and she loved me…. tell me Elijah can you and Hayley say the same?"

"Niklaus," Elijah found his voice a moment after Kol disappeared. "Did our baby brother just tell me off?"

"It seems so," Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Apparently being raised from the dead twice has made out youngest sibling the wisest of us all. Much as I hate agreeing with Kol about anything in this case he is right. It's high time you tell that woman you're in love with her."

"No," Elijah put down the firewood and sat at the base of the tree. "I can't do that."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Klaus let out and exasperated sigh. "Honestly this whole lack of affair between you two has passed the point of tedious."

"Brother, you of all people know what lies in store for those who love and are loved by me." his voice grew soft as he spoke what was ultimately his greatest fear. "I will not see Hayley endure that fate."

"Ah so that's what this, rather disturbing imitation of me, is about," Klaus nodded in understanding, sitting down in front of Elijah. "You're worried that the moment you admit it will be the beginning of the end."

"You told me once love was a vampire's greatest weakness, I see now you were wrong." He glanced up to meet the hybrid's eyes. "It's our greatest weapon, guaranteed death and destruction."

"A thousand years together and _that_ was the speech you were paying attention to." A smirk washed over his face. " Then there's something else you should hear."

"Enlighten me."

"Hayley is not the doe-eyed innocent Tatia, she's not the vengeful woman scorned Celeste." Klaus ticked the former flames off on his fingers. "She's certainly not the snake in the grass ready to strike Katarina was. She is possibly the one woman you've ever known capable of standing toe to toe with and against our family."

"I could live a thousand more years and still never know her equal." …

"Then for God sake tell her that." Klaus clapped a hand to his brother's knee. "Let's do a quick tally, shall we? A year and a half spent avoiding the connection you share, another year mutual pining during her misbegotten marriage, and not 48 hours ago ended 5 years stolen away by our enemies. How much longer are you really expecting her to wait for you to make up your mind?"

"My mind was made up years ago." Elijah spoke truth ringing in his voice. "I knew the moment I clutched her lifeless body in my arms. Hayley got passed my defenses, my walls and even my red door. She got in like no one ever has or ever will."

"Elijah your mission in life has been to unite our family and redeem your bastard brother," Klaus got to his feet offering a hand Elijah accepted. "We now stand together and I'm well on my way. Give yourself a chance a happiness."

"Niklaus,"

"I know," Klaus rolled his eyes. "Sod off."

"Not what I was going to say," he smirked as they embraced. "Thank you, Brother."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N that's chapter 1 thinking maybe one or two more. side note yes these guys have lived a millennia BUT they're still all 12. Hope you guys enjoyed it all reviews appreciated.


End file.
